kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
The Real Dragon Warrior
| Storyboarder(s) = Mark Sperber, Sean Petrilak | Supervisor(s) = Randy Dormans, Gabe Swarr | Cast list = The-real-dragon-warrior-cast.jpg | Previous = Apocalypse Yao | Next = Youth in Re-Volt | Poll = What did you think about "The Real Dragon Warrior"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "The Real Dragon Warrior" is the eighteenth episode from season three of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Plot Synopsis Po and Monkey discover a small village and meet an impostor claiming to be the Dragon Warrior. Po is determined to expose the fraud but could end up doing more harm than good.ToonZone.net - "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - Real Dragon Warrior, The" Summary While traveling along the road, Po asks Monkey if he would like to partake in his made-up game called "Smell this", which Monkey finds the least bit amusing. Along the way, they come across a small village where Po decides to boast about his Dragon Warrior title to the villagers, hoping to receive a parade in his honor, but Monkey interrupts him halfway, showing him a pamphlet of an impostor claiming to be the Dragon Warrior and giving lessons on how to become one. While Monkey finds the charade amusing, Po is offended by the identity theft and fears of besmirching his name. and Monkey at one of Cheng's lectures.]] In the village, the two decide to visit one of his lectures with the rest of the villagers. Seeing as how the villagers have taken a great liking to Cheng, Po angrily disrupts the class and accuses him of being a fraud in front of others. The conversation between the two is interrupted when a group of bandits attack the village. When Cheng confronts the group, Po decides to sit this one out, thinking his loss will convince the villagers. To Po's surprise, Cheng manages to defeat the bandits with ease. Failing to disprove Cheng's lies, Po challenges him to a battle. While at first convinced of his victory, Cheng results to using weapons when Po has the upper hand. Once defeated, Cheng confesses to his sham, disappointing the entire village, who had looked up to him as a hero, while Shi Wo, the leader of the bandit group, witnesses this from afar. Back in the classroom, Po and Monkey visit Cheng and question his reasons for masquerading as the Dragon Warrior. They soon learn that Cheng grew up in a big family, who simply wanted to stand out in front of his brothers and sisters who, unlike Cheng, achieved great success. One day, while passing through a village, he accidentally tripped and stopped a bandit. Believing it to be on purpose, the villagers praised Cheng as a hero. Caught in the moment, Cheng fails to correct the villagers and imposes as the Dragon Warrior. Feeling sorry for him, Po and Monkey wish him luck and decide to go and make sure the bandits don't return, where Cheng confesses even more telling them the bandits were nothing more than paid actors. In the outskirts of the village, the group of traveling actors, now without a job and money decide to storm and ransack the village as actual bandits. The next day, while leaving, Cheng is ostracized by the villagers. Po steps in and speaks on behalf of Cheng in hopes of changing their opinion about him. In the middle of it, the village is, yet again attacked by the bandits. While Po believes they're simply acting, the group uses this to their advantage and knocks him and Monkey out cold. Waking up each tied to a pillar, the two witness as the villagers are forced to deliver their valuables to the group and watch one of their performances. They get offended when Po calls them nothing more than actors and decide to burn down the village. Cheng steps in and confronts them, before getting knocked down. After seeing Cheng's bravery to stand up against someone stronger than himself, the villagers rebel against the group. In the midst of battle, Cheng releases Po and Monkey who quickly defeat Shi Wo's underlings. Po leaves Shi Wo to Cheng in hopes of restoring his honor by defeating him. While Shi Wo prepares to finish of Cheng with his axe, Po's words give Cheng the confidence to fight back and defeat Shi Wo. Praised as a hero again, Monkey is surprised by Po's selflessness, but his admiration for Po quickly ends when he asks Monkey to smell his finger. Voice cast * as Po / Villager #2 * as Monkey / Villager #1 * as Master Cheng * as Shi Wo / Bandit #1 * as Girl voice * as Bandit #2 / Villager * Max Koch as Lee / Overly emotional villager Trivia * Cheng's classroom features a map of present-day, real-world . Gallery Images Cheng-village.jpg| Cheng-sword.jpg| Cheng-leaving.jpg| Cheng-praised.jpg| Shi-wo-acting-troupe.jpg| Shi-wo.jpg| View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Real Dragon Warrior Real Dragon Warrior Real Dragon Warrior